Segunda oportinidad
by Frine
Summary: Harry cometió un error y tratará de remediarlo luchando por recuperar al amor de su vida, con Hotel California de fondo hará lo imposible hasta lograrlo. One shot.


**Hola! Bueno pues aquí les traigo este one shot que se me ocurrió mientras estaba tirada en mi depa escuchando a The Eagles, ya saben cual, Hotel California, no es un song fic, simplemente me inspiró tener la melodía de fondo jeje y pues lo aproveché. Este fic podría considerarse una secuela de Un buen perdedor pero no es necesario haberlo leído. Como ya saben no gano nada con esto, todos los personajes son de Rowling y es una historia yaoi, en fin, a leer.**

**Segunda oportunidad**

Draco entró en aquel pequeño bar justo cuando el grupo sobre el escenario empezaba a tocar una nueva canción, el rubio sonrió puesto que le encantaba esa melodía, nada más y nada menos que Hotel California. Escuchó atentamente la guitarra que sonaba mientras buscaba una mesa, apenas se sentó un mesero se acercó para preguntarle que deseaba, pidió una cerveza, francamente no esperaba quedarse mucho tiempo.

Unos minutos después su cerveza estaba en la mesa y mientras daba el primer trago escuchó el aplauso de la gente, el guitarrista era en verdad muy bueno, poco a poco la batería y timbales fueron uniéndose a la guitarra, el ex-Slytherin cerró los ojos disfrutando de la melodía por unos minutos pero un nuevo aplauso bastante entusiasta le hizo abrirlos nuevamente.

Justo entonces vio como atravesaba la puerta una silueta sumamente conocida, se estremeció al reconocerla, cada detalle estaba grabado a fuego en su mente. Se veía tan hermoso como lo recordaba cuando se vieron por última vez tres meses atrás. Suspiró mientras tomaba otro trago, tal vez no sería tan fácil como pensó.

Vio como el joven moreno de impresionantes ojos verdes buscaba con la mirada a su alrededor mientras retiraba la bufanda de su cuello para inmediatamente sacudirse del cabello la nieve que traía, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el intenso frío en el exterior y para Draco, Harry lucía más hermoso que nunca.

De pronto, ambas miradas, verde y plata, se cruzaron, Harry sonrió algo tímido y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el rubio. Draco aprovechó para tomar otro trago y darse valor, habían ocurrido muchas cosas en su último encuentro y ahora se daría cuenta si estaba listo para volver a ver a quien había sido el amor de su vida.

-Hola –saludó el moreno justo cuando la suave voz del vocalista llenaba el lugar.

-Hola- Draco le señaló la silla frente a él, Harry se sentó.

-Yo… -dudó un momento- no pensé que vinieras.

El mesero se acercó y Harry pidió una cerveza, Draco lo miraba sin decir nada, el mesero regresó unos momentos después con la bebida.

-Hubiera entendido si no lo hubieras hecho- continuó Harry mirando al rubio con timidez una vez que el mesero se retiró.

-Estoy aquí, pero francamente no entiendo para que me llamaste –hizo una pausa mientras veía a la banda tocar, Harry permaneció en silencio- creí que todo había sido dicho.

-Yo… bueno… -Harry dudó, aún no estaba listo para entrar en el tema, era lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida, Draco lo miró y lo conocía tan bien que supo interpretar su expresión claramente, así que decidió darle tiempo.

-Cuándo llegaste a Londres? –Harry dio un respingo por el cambio abrupto en el tema, miró al rubio cuya expresión era totalmente una máscara sin emociones, el moreno pensó que después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos ya no lograría ponerlo nervioso esa fría mirada gris, pero se equivocó.

-Hace un par de días- logró articular.

-Cómo estuvo Florencia? – Harry suspiró y tomó un trago antes de contestar.

-La ciudad es muy hermosa, pero creo que eso ya lo sabes… cuando nosotros…- pero Draco le interrumpió.

-Florencia es siempre Florencia, sólo cambia el como la vivas… o con quien lo hagas- dijo con frialdad.

-Yo… bueno…

-Creo que te he dado suficiente tiempo –cortó el rubio- por qué estoy aquí? –Harry respiró con fuerza antes de contestar.

-Deseaba hablar contigo –dijo vagamente.

-Sobre qué? –presionó Draco –no tenemos nada de que hablar.

Harry se estremeció ante el frío tono de su ex-pareja, sabía que esto iba a ser así, no podía ser de otro modo, le había hecho un gran daño a Draco y tenía que asumir las consecuencias, pero ello no quería decir que no pelearía por aquello que tanto necesitaba.

-Quisiera hablar sobre nosotros –respondió suavemente el moreno.

-Nosotros ya no existe y lo sabes, tú mismo lo decidiste así –respondió el rubio mordaz.

-Lo sé, y fue un error –Draco frunció el ceño.

-Un error? Qué es lo que quieres Harry, deberías estar con él ahora no conmigo deseando hablar de un nosotros que hace mucho dejó de existir.

-Mi relación se acabó, yo… me di cuenta de ciertas cosas que sentía…

-Cosas? Qué cosas?

-Que te amo – Harry vio como los fríos ojos se posaban en él con furia.

-Que me amas?

-En realidad nunca dejé de hacerlo -trató de explicarse el moreno, sabía que cuando el rubio se enfadaba era difícil hablar con él, y en este momento era lo que menos necesitaba- te lo dije cuando me fui, te amaba!... solo que en estos meses me he dado cuenta de que tan intensos son mis sentimientos por ti, cometí un estúpido error, dejé ir lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida y te juro Draco que no dejo de reprochármelo a cada instante desde aquella noche.

-Qué se supone que debo decirte? –cuestionó Draco después de un breve silencio.

-Yo… no lo sé –respondió el moreno mirando al rubio a los ojos.

-Qué diablos esperas de mí? –volvió a cuestionarlo Draco con aire de fastidio.

-Una segunda oportunidad –soltó Harry temeroso de la respuesta que pudiera darle el rubio, no sabía si sería capaz de soportar un NO. Vio como el rubio reía de medio lado y esto lo desconcertó, recordó de un golpe sus años en el colegio.

-Hablas en serio? –Harry lo miró y fue en ese momento que una duda lo asaltó, una duda que le hizo sentir a punto de caer en un profundo abismo de dolor.

-Ya no me amas?

-Eso no tiene nada que ver! –respondió el rubio furioso tratando de controlarse, cómo podía reclamarle que no lo hiciera después de lo que había pasado! Pero, al mirar directo a esos hermosos y tristes ojos verdes no pudo menos que contestar con la verdad, respiró profundo y siguió hablando- te amo demasiado como para olvidarte en estos tres meses –a Harry se le iluminaron los ojos- y te amo demasiado como para volver contigo –el moreno sintió que con esa confesión se le caía el alma a los pies.

-Draco… -dijo desesperado- sé que cometí un error pero no puedo vivir sin ti, te amo!

-Yo te amaba Harry y no te importó, por qué debe importarme a mí ahora?

-Por favor Draco, no me niegues una segunda oportunidad, te juro que no pienso desaprovecharla, el hacerte feliz es lo más importante para mí ahora!

-Ahora? –el rubio enarcó una ceja- y qué pasará mañana o en unos meses, no es tan fácil Harry, me dejaste por otro cuando tantas veces me dijiste lo mismo que me dices ahora, no es algo tan fácil de perdonar, quién me asegura que no lo volverás a hacer?

-Yo… te amo Draco, no volveré a echarlo a perder, además tú aún me amas!

-Justamente por ello no pienso permitir que vuelvas a lastimarme.

-Preferiría morir antes de hacerlo –se apresuró a aclarar el moreno, respiró profundo bastante confundido con la actitud de Draco, para él todo era muy claro- te amo, me amas, cuál es el problema?

-El problema es, que no estoy solo, hace dos semanas que estoy viviendo con alguien y creo que es una relación con mucho futuro –Harry se sintió morir con esa revelación, jamás pasó por su mente, tal vez egoístamente, que Draco pudiera tener una nueva pareja.

-Vives con alguien? –logró preguntar.

-Sí –respondió escuetamente el rubio.

-Lo conozco?

-Eso no tiene importancia.

-Lo amas?

-Harry –suspiró con compasión- no te tortures así.

-Por favor, respóndeme -murmuró suavemente el ojiverde. Draco lo miró por un segundo y decidió ser sincero.

-Aún no, pero creo que llegaré a hacerlo –mientras pronunciaba estas palabras el rubio vio como el semblante de su ex amor decaía por completo, incluso el brillo verde de su mirada se desvaneció en un instante.

-Entiendo –dijo el moreno dejándose caer sobre el respaldo de la silla, dirigió su mirada a la banda que aún tocaba en el escenario esa canción que sabía tanto le gustaba a Draco, sentía un fuerte nudo apresándole el pecho –perdóname por haberte llamado Draco, yo no quería molestarte –el ex-Slytherin miraba al chico frente a él con atención, se veía tan abatido y tan frágil que la coraza que había instalado en su corazón empezó a caer- espero que todo salga como lo deseas y que seas feliz- Harry levantó su mirada y la conectó con la gris al decir esto- adiós- hizo ademán de levantarse pero la mano del rubio sujetó su muñeca, el ojiverde lo miró confuso.

-Espera, no quiero que te vayas así, aunque no debiera importarme aún te amo y me duele verte sufriendo, pero no voy a remediarlo Harry- su tono se había suavizado al igual que su mirada, vio como lágrimas brotaban de los verdes ojos tras aquellas conocidas gafas- estas son las consecuencias de tu decisión y debes enfrentarlas, no lo estoy haciendo para castigarte, simplemente las circunstancias se dieron así.

-Es tan difícil –murmuró Harry.

-Lo sé- Draco alargó su mano y limpió las lágrimas del moreno, el rubio sintió como se estremecía ante el contacto y la coraza cayó aún más- pero no puede ser de otro modo.

-Te amo tanto.

-Y yo a ti, pero nuestro momento pasó, ahora estoy con alguien más –Harry lo miró nuevamente y lo hizo de manera suplicante.

-Si no funciona… me buscarás?

-Sin duda, pero no puedo prometerte nada y lo sabes, puede no funcionar pero puede que sí. Harry… -suspiró- no quiero que esperes algo que tal vez no llegue.

-Me amas Draco?

-Sabes que sí.

-Con eso me basta para esperarte el tiempo que sea necesario.

-Siempre tan testarudo, verdad? –Draco sonrió con resignación.

-Me conoces mejor que nadie –respondió el moreno con una sonrisa triste. Se miraron por un largo rato, en silencio, solo con la música de fondo, con la última estrofa de Hotel California mientras rememoraban aquel tiempo juntos.

-Debo irme Harry –dijo el rubio sacando al moreno de su ensimismamiento- ya es bastante tarde.

-Está bien, gracias por venir –vio como el rubio se ponía de pie y se colocaba su grueso abrigo, Harry se levantó cuando el rubio estuvo listo para irse –Draco?

-Sí? –el rubio lo miró y se encontró a centímetros del rostro del moreno, podía sentir su cálida respiración sobre sus labios. Harry levantó su mano derecha y acarició el suave cabello rubio mientras se acercaba hasta robarle un tierno beso.

-Solo no olvides cuanto te amo- murmuró el moreno aún sobre los labios del Slytherin cuando finalizó el beso.

-Adiós –respondió el rubio.

-Adiós- el moreno vio como Draco caminaba hacia la puerta para dirigirle una última mirada antes de salir. Harry se sentó de nuevo y miró a la banda que tocaba los últimos acordes. Sin duda le esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario, hasta que un nuevo momento juntos llegara y entonces tuvieran su segunda oportunidad para ser felices y no separarse jamás.

**Bueno, pues eso es todo, tal vez algún día esto continúe pero igual quien sabe jeje, espero les haya gustado y dejen comentarios, y si no han leído la conquista pues ya se tardaron. Nos vemos pronto.**

**Frine**


End file.
